


No Point Wasting It

by mific



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Digital Art, F/F, Genderbending, Girls with Guns, Other, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3133991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art: They're like this now, so they might as well make the most of it. Genderbent Clay and Roque.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Point Wasting It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tygermama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tygermama/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Clay Is Hot Under All Circumstances](https://archiveofourown.org/works/157080) by [Tygermama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tygermama/pseuds/Tygermama). 



> Created for Ante Up Losers exchange, January 2015, for Tygermama who likes Clay/Roque and genderbending.  
> Why are they half naked? Because. It could possibly follow Tygermana's [Clay is Hot Under All Circumstances](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Ante_Up_Scramble_2011/works/157080), in an AU where Roque's also been caught by that goldurned experimental gas.

 

[](http://www.soleta.net/kisa/ante-up/roque-and-clay-genderbent.jpg)

click through for full size

 


End file.
